Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly used in making ceramic composite structures, and to a method of using the assembly. The assembly comprises a body of parent metal oriented with respect to a mass of permeable filler disposed within a segmented container. The assembly is heated to melt in the presence of an oxidant, oxidize the molten parent metal is then oxidized to form a polycrystalline ceramic matrix which grows into and embeds the filler.